Blood Bone Muscle Activation Technique
The Blood Bone Muscle Activation Technique is a jutsu where one generates medical chakra through their Chakra Network, transforming and activating 100% of their body's muscles for a limited time. 'Supplementary Information' There are three main types of muscle produced by the human body: (1) red muscle, (2) pink muscle, and (3) white muscle. Red muscles make up most of the muscle in your body and specialize in long duration activities (walking, lifting loads.) White muscles specialize in more strenuous activities that last for less than 30 seconds (jumping, lifting heavier loads.) Pink muscles are in-between the two types of muscles and are the most changeable/trainable of the three. Pink muscle is much stronger than red Muscle, almost equaling white muscle in the sheer amount of force it can produce with each contraction. In all, humans only have access to 20-30% of their muscles. This is why many animals, due to their composition, are much stronger than humans. 'Overview' The jutsu is said to be one far superior than the Chakra Enhanced Strength and for good reason. A surgeon will generate medicinal Yin-Yang Release chakra throughout their Chakra Network because it interacts with every system of the body. Their target system, however, is the muscular system. The slightest of seconds during activation is essentially to get the technique right or one could cause their muscles to rapidly deteriorate. All of the dispersed chakra will activate one's muscles, transforming the vast majority into pink muscle fiber and rewriting the body's physical limit on muscle exertion, instead changing it to 100% availability as opposed to 20 or 30%; an 80% increase in capacity. This makes it so that not a single muscle in the body is wasted. Along with the re-purposing of one's muscles, new muscle mass is also produced, causing one to bulk up, becoming heavier and noticeably more fit--regardless of their weight beforehand. The more effort enthused, the stronger and heavier one becomes. A single strike from an opponent can cause both internal and external damage, shattering bones, damaging organs, or outright killing opponents.The effects on the landscape are no different, massive chasms and cracks easily produced with the slightest of movements. Along with their strength, a person's speed, stamina and durability also increases exponentially. Not only does one experience speed similar to elemental enhancement jutsu, but there is an added benefit to the technique. It takes advantage of the muscles' ability to grow stronger after repairing itself from damage. So all damage recieved causes the muscles to repair quickly, but with enhanced durability and strength. It manipulated the "destruction and rebirth" cycle of the muscles. 'Technique Drawbacks' Dangerous to use, Chūkode has made it clear that he considers the jutsu to be forbidden due to its nature. If for some reason a person's chakra isn't behaving normally when they attempt to activate the jutsu, adverse effects will take place. The muscles will begin to deteriorate, causing immense pain and discomfort. If a person should add too much chakra they can become too bulky, weighing them down instead of increasing their speed and stamina. The jutsu should not be used for extended periods of time due to the large amounts of chakra it requires; prolonged use results in extreme fatigue. 'Trivia' * This technique's principles is fundamentally similar to biofeedback.